An RSCN technology is responsible for, when a state of a device or an external device monitored by it changes, sending a change notification to other device which has been registered to pay attention to the state. When certain edge FCoE Forwarder (FCF) device senses a state change of a certain device in a network and Ethernet Node (ENode) device logging in the FCF device pays attention to the change, the FCF device may send an RSCN to a Virtual Node Port (VN_Port) of the related ENode device.
Along with continuous increase of a virtualization requirement, more and more technologies such as an N_Port Identifier Virtualization (NPIV) technology are applied. Each of ENode devices virtualizes many VN_Ports, and each of the VN_Ports may be independently registered in an FCF and receive an RSCN. As shown in FIG. 1, when sensing a state change of a device to which attention is paid in a network, an FCF may send an RSCN to all of registered VN_Ports within a short time, thereby impacting on the transmission network to cause a relatively heavy traffic load of the transmission network and relatively high processing pressure for the device.